The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Eckadinxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having flower bracts with desirable colors, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Poinsettia cultivar 603, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,952, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary Poinsettia selection identified as F-14, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Eckadin was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., in December, 1996. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive flower bract colors and good plant form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., since 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eckadinxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eckadinxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Large inflorescences with bright red-colored flower bracts.
2. Dark green-colored leaves with burgundy-colored petioles.
3. Compact, uniform and upright plant habit.
4. Very freely branching habit.
5. Natural season flower maturity date is November 28 for plants grown in Encinitas. Calif.; response time, about 9 weeks.
6. Excellent post-production longevity.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar 603, plants of the new Poinsettia are taller and have more cyathia per inflorescence. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection F-14, plants of the new Poinsettia differ in flower bract coloration and are more freely branching and not as vigorous.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can be compared to plants of the Poinsettia cultivar Pepride, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,183. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the cultivar Pepride in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia are more upright and taller than plants of the cultivar Pepride.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia have larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Pepride. In addition, leaves of the new Poinsettia are mostly ovate in shape with occasional lobing whereas leaves of the cultivar Pepride are distinctly lobed.
3. Plants of the new Poinsettia have larger inflorescences with larger flower bracts than plants of the cultivar Pepride. In addition, flower bracts of the new Poinsettia are mostly ovate in shape with occasional lobing whereas flower bracts of the cultivar Pepride are distinctly lobed.
4. Plants of the new Poinsettia have larger cyathia clusters than plants of the cultivar Pepride.